


焚心系列番外·龙涎

by houmajing



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houmajing/pseuds/houmajing
Summary: 一个用曲线方式除掉心腹大患的故事不喜慎入





	焚心系列番外·龙涎

嫪毐·龙涎

 

跨入浴池、身体被热水包围的瞬间，嫪毐忍不住舒服地叹了口气，伸展了下有些疲惫的四肢。近来赵太后身体不适，许多日没有留他在宫中侍寝了。嫪毐如今正当壮年，性欲难免旺盛些，久未发泄，心里总觉得有些难耐，便思索着待泡浴之后，寻个女子解决一下。

 

这时，一双微凉的手从身后缓缓探了过来，开始在他的肩颈处揉捏，力道拿捏得十分合适，使得嫪毐渐渐放松下来。

 

身后传来淡淡的桃花香气。那人应该是没有束发，嫪毐可以感觉到偶尔有几缕柔软的发丝扫过颈侧，搔得他身上和心尖都有些痒痒的。嫪毐心里暗道，自打他在秦国的地位渐渐高起来，如今更是官居长信侯，大权在握，与相国吕不韦可以说是势均力敌。因此，纵使大家都以为他是宦官，却也没什么人敢看不起他。也常有些女子为了金钱或是什么别的目的，向他自荐枕席。其中口风严实的，保证不会将他是假宦的事情透露出去的，他倒也不介意与她们春宵一度、达成她们那些目的。身后这名侍女想来也是为了什么而来的，倒正好应了他现下的需求。嫪毐心中一动，便握住了身后侍女动作着的手。

 

这一看却让嫪毐大是失望。被他握在手中的手腕腕骨纤瘦，肌肤细腻，五指纤长，但那指尖和掌心却附着些薄薄的茧。寻常女子娇嫩柔软的柔荑怎会有茧？想来这女子姿色并不怎么样，才会被打发做些粗重的活计，平日里不得自己注意，便特地挑了他沐浴时前来服侍，妄图得到他的一夜恩宠。

 

身后那侍女被嫪毐捉住一只手，又看他许久没有动作，以为嫪毐是动了情，另一只手便大胆地动作起来，在嫪毐赤裸的肩背、胸膛上游移，试图挑起他的欲望。

 

哼，好大的胆子。嫪毐胸中一阵火起，扯着那只手将人使劲往身前一拽，那人只来得及发出一声惊呼便摔入了池中。“也不好好认清自己究竟几分姿色，便妄想为本侯侍寝么？”

 

可待那人从浴池中坐起身，将湿了水重重垂下的长发收拢好、拨至一侧，露出的脸却并不如嫪毐想象的那般平庸——眉如远山含黛，秋水似的凤眸似笑非笑地看着嫪毐。“寡人倒是一直不知，原来寡人的长相竟然如此不堪入目。”

 

出现在他眼前的，竟然是秦王嬴政！嫪毐登时惊出一身冷汗，忙爬出浴池在边上跪了下来。“臣、臣蠢笨，不察王上大驾……冒犯了陛下，请、请陛下、还望陛下恕、恕……”想到自己竟然将当今秦王摔进了水里，还恶言相对，嫪毐害怕得舌头都打了结，虽然知道必须说些什么以求原谅，但他却连一句话也说不利索。

 

这时，嬴政微凉的手抚上嫪毐的脸颊，替他擦去上面挂着的水珠。“莫紧张。寡人不过是想跟长信侯增进下感情，才到这儿来、想着给你个惊喜罢了，哪想到竟然吓到你了。外面可凉着呢，长信侯还是下来罢。”说着执起嫪毐的手便将他向浴池里拉。

 

嫪毐当然不相信嬴政是来跟自己增进感情的。嬴政每当面对他的时候，都是一副不假辞色的严肃模样，如今这般和颜悦色地说话，让嫪毐的心中隐隐生出些不安。但嬴政的话他自然不能违抗，便顺着那牵引的力道走入浴池中，缩手缩脚地坐在边上。

 

嬴政看嫪毐紧张得大气不敢出，不禁有些好笑，自己平日对他确实没摆过什么好脸色，也难怪他吓得不轻。其实，若不是不得已，他也不会出此下策，亲自来到这里。嬴政看了看自己湿透了的黑衣，对着嫪毐笑道：“怎么，长信侯是要寡人自己更衣么？”

 

虽然嬴政的语气并不严厉，反带着些调笑，但嫪毐实在摸不清嬴政的想法，心里没底，紧张的神经仍然放松不下来。“不、不。陛下稍等，臣这便唤人……”

 

不待嫪毐出声唤殿外侍候的人入内，嬴政便做手势拦下了他的动作。嫪毐不明所以地看向嬴政，只见嬴政伸过手来，少年略小的手掌柔柔地握住了他的手。“不许唤人，寡人想要长信侯亲自替寡人更衣。”

 

嬴政如今正值少年，声线比成年男子要细一些，平日里说话语气虽然平淡，但金石相击的嗓音也甚是悦耳。如今还带上了些撒娇似的语气，让嫪毐觉得似乎有什么在他的心尖上轻轻地搔刮，双手顺着嬴政手掌的牵引，伸向那绣着精致暗纹的腰带。

 

随着衣襟被拉向两边，大片肌肤渐渐暴露出来，沾上些空气中氤氲的水汽。那肌肤的颜色比寻常男子的要浅些，但也不至白皙得女气，被热气蒸得有些晕红，还未完全长开的身形修长匀称。

 

嫪毐不敢再看，但他刚低下头，便被一双手捧住了脸颊，将他的视线抬高，“长信侯为何低头？莫非寡人的相貌当真如此不堪入目？”少年君王的面孔出现在他的眼前，近得他可以数清那如扇的羽睫。

 

嫪毐入宫时先王已薨，因此他并没有见过先王的相貌，但公子成蟜他是见过的，想来先王的面相应是不错；嬴政的生母赵姬更是有名的美人，有父母如此，做子女的又能差到哪儿去。

 

嫪毐自认为自己可以算是最了解赵姬美貌的人，因此对于将嬴政与赵姬的相貌作比较他似乎最有发言权。赵姬虽美，但在他看来却远不如嬴政。嬴政的长相并不女气，之所以说他远胜于赵姬，是因为他的美不仅仅在相貌，更在于他与生俱来的清冷气质，使他身上有了一种不食人间烟火的仙气，那是一种超越性别、甚至可说超凡脱俗的美。

 

赵姬的容貌艳压群芳，宠贯后宫；公子成蟜的姿颜远近闻名，女子争以为嫁。但只有见过秦王嬴政的人才知道：赵姬之美，是为美艳；成蟜之美，可谓俊美；而秦王之美，风华绝代。

 

“不是的！陛、陛下……”嫪毐觉得在那双眼睛的直视之下自己已经完全停止了思考。他想移开视线，可嬴政的双手禁锢着他，让他无法躲避那双惑人的双眸，他觉得自己的神智似乎已经被那漆黑瞳孔内流转的眼波吸了进去。“陛下龙章凤姿，容貌举世无双，仿若、仿若、仿若天上仙人下凡，不不不，陛下比天上的仙人更……”

 

看着嫪毐拼了命般搜肠刮肚地将各种好话掏出来讲给自己听，嬴政面上忍不住露出些笑意，那微微扬起的嘴角，让嫪毐看直了眼。嬴政看嫪毐那因自己容貌失了神的样子，好笑之余，却又有些伤感，他亦知自己的容貌并不差，可他在乎的那人却从不在意这些，更别提夸奖他的容貌、因他的笑容而失神了。

 

嬴政眼睑微敛，长睫掩去了眸中一闪而逝的哀伤。再看向嫪毐时，凤眸里已重新盈满醉人的笑意。嬴政将食指轻轻压在嫪毐的唇上，看了眼嫪毐瞬间愣住的神情，随后吻住了那还欲说些什么的唇，不出所料地听到那人因自己突然的举动而吓得抽了口气。

 

此时嫪毐的大脑一片空白，他能感觉到嬴政纤长的睫毛搔刮着自己的脸，属于面前少年的清浅呼吸与自己的呼吸交织在一起，两瓣柔软的唇不得要领地摩擦着自己的。

 

先前和颜悦色的嬴政已是反常，而现在他已经忍不住怀疑面前这人根本不是嬴政，而是借了原本属于秦王的绝美皮囊、四处游走采集精气的艳鬼。可若真是艳鬼，却又不该如此青涩。

 

嬴政吻了一会儿，见身前的人始终没有反应，直起身来发现嫪毐仍是之前那副呆愣的样子，心中便噌地冒起一股火来。想到他不惜以自己的身体色相来诱惑对方，若不是为保计划万无一失，他何须屈尊降贵至此！可眼前这人居然如此不识好歹！嬴政气得想要拂袖而去，可若这样做了岂不是半途而废？他咬牙，将滔天怒火——其中或许带了几分羞意——勉强压了下去，但仍是气恼不过，遂抬手拂水泼至嫪毐面上，看到对方这时才瞬间惊醒的样子，不由得更是火起。“怎的毫无反应？莫非寡人当真如此不堪？”

 

看着眼前的少年面上显而易见的怒火，嫪毐此时若是再不明白秦王的用意，就确实太愚钝了。

 

但他当初毕竟是以“宦官”的身份入宫，若是让嬴政知道了他根本未经净身，那可是欺君之罪。可如今嬴政亲自来到他的府殿，还做出这等诱惑之举，岂是三言两语就能打发得了的。嫪毐垂下头，努力地想要思考出个对策来。

 

嬴政看嫪毐许久不回答，转念一想，便明白了对方的顾虑。“若长信侯是在忧心自己实为假宦的事情暴露……寡人早就知道了。”果然，只见嫪毐全身猛地一颤，抬起头来以惊惧的眼神望着自己。嬴政伸手抚上嫪毐吓得苍白的脸，道：“放心吧，寡人不会怪罪长信侯。如此，长信侯想来是没有后顾之忧了，可愿意侍寝了么？”

 

“臣、臣……”

 

嬴政看着对方吞吞吐吐仍是犹豫不决的样子，心中不禁有些厌烦。看来，太笨的鱼儿，也很难上钩。他索性跨坐到了嫪毐紧张得蜷起的腿上，托起嫪毐的脸使他直视自己的眼睛。“长信侯，你可知寡人的父王是如何死的？”

 

被嬴政的动作吓着了的嫪毐愣了愣神，好一会儿才反应过来话题突然地就转了。可他进宫之时嬴政已是秦王，又怎会知先王如何薨的。便如实作答：“臣、臣不知。”

 

“父王他……”嬴政的声音突然哽咽了起来，一双凤眸里盈满了泪水，泫然欲泣，看得嫪毐的心突然地就软了。“父王他……是被吕不韦那奸贼给害死的……”

 

“寡人一直想为父王报仇，可……可大权尽被吕不韦独揽……”说到此处，泪水潸然而下，划过细如凝脂的脸颊。“君侯，只有你可以帮我了……”突然转变的称呼让嫪毐心中一动，他看着面前泪流不止的少年，忍不住抬手拂去那长睫上挂着的泪。

 

在嫪毐的印象中，秦王嬴政少年老成，总是一副不苟言笑的模样，只让人觉得高高在上，难以接近。而如今展现在他眼前的脆弱无助，让他觉得这少年突然真实了起来。“陛下，”嫪毐倾身向前，轻柔地吻着嬴政晕红的眼角，想要将那断了线般滚落的泪珠停下。“莫再哭了，嫪毐为陛下分忧，纵是死也甘愿。陛下并不需这般……”

 

嬴政在嫪毐的唇上轻轻印下一吻，阻止他继续说下去，再抬眼时，眼中流转的眼波缱绻万千，让嫪毐的心神都不禁为之一震。他以手轻抚嫪毐的唇角，道：“若是君侯愿意为我除去吕不韦……”嬴政顿了顿，面上似乎浮上一抹羞红，以极轻的声音道：“政儿愿以处子之身自荐枕席，还、还望君侯不弃……”说完，便双手环上嫪毐的颈项，再次吻住了他。

 

嫪毐感到嬴政的话语仿佛在他的胸口和下腹都点起了一股无名的火，少年柔软温热的唇瓣磨蹭着自己，那不得要领的浅吻仿若隔靴搔痒，将那火搔得愈烧愈烈，渐渐地燃尽了他的理智。他不由得抬起一手按住嬴政的后脑，加深了这个让他心痒难耐的吻。

 

起先嬴政吻着嫪毐，不见身前的人有所回应，心道自己把话都说到这份上了，此人竟仍是无动于衷，正想怒斥嫪毐怎的如此不知好歹，便感到一只宽厚的手掌附上脑后，将自己朝那人压去，而后对方湿热的舌便闯进了自己口中。

 

“唔……嗯……”灵巧的舌在口中放肆地翻搅，渐渐夺去了嬴政的呼吸，让他不禁发出几声难耐的低吟。对此事全无经验的嬴政很快失去了主导权，原本清明的大脑因着缺氧而有些混沌起来，半闭的凤眸也染上了雾气。

 

随着嬴政的呼吸越来越急促，嫪毐终于还是不舍地松开了那柔软的唇瓣。眼前的少年有些失神地望着自己，面色潮红，漆黑的眼内氤氲着朦胧水汽，原本淡色的唇瓣因着自己的吻而变得绯红，使得那本就精致的面容更加夺目。

 

嬴政冷情冷性，这天生的帝王之姿仿佛在他那极美的面容上蒙了一层以清冷为丝、淡漠为纺织就的薄纱。而如今，嫪毐感觉自己的指尖已经触到了那层神秘的纱，只需轻轻地拂开，就可以看到秦王嬴政那不为人知的一面。

 

想到这里，嫪毐觉得胸口似乎被欲火烧得胀痛不已，不禁有些急切起来。他倾身将唇附上了面前少年的颈侧，在那细腻的肌肤上啃咬吮吸，留下一片殷红。嬴政也甚是配合地仰头，拉长了优美的下颚线条，以便嫪毐动作。

 

少年的肌肤温润紧致，唇齿间只需稍微用上些力道，便能在上面留下浅色的印迹。嫪毐着迷地啃咬、吮吸着锁骨处极薄的皮肤，手也不闲着，一手沿着腰线向下，有些粗暴地揉着圆润的臀瓣，另一手抚上嬴政胸前，挑了一处红润，以指腹搓揉、以指尖轻刮。

 

嬴政被这老练的调情手段惊得一缩，不由自主地软下了腰身。下身处嫪毐急色的动作让他觉得有些羞耻，但胸口处的动作却又太过温柔，这种反差感让他觉得心头处似乎有什么在搔痒，让他不禁有种冲动，想让对方再粗暴一些地对待自己。

 

嫪毐将唇下移至嬴政胸口，吻上另一边受了冷落的乳首，同时，起先逗弄着一处红润的手下移至嬴政身后，以双手拨弄那紧实的臀瓣，描画着恰到好处的线条。

 

“唔……”

 

敏感的乳首被纳入湿热的口中含吮，偶尔泻出几声情色的吮吸声，挑动着神经。嬴政早就有些松动的意识已经一片模糊，连羞赧也忘了。那处被挑逗得有了些感觉、如今却被置之不理的红润隐隐传来几丝麻痒，他几乎忍不住想要伸手拨弄。嬴政抚上嫪毐的后脑，暗暗催促他以口舌安抚另一处，嫪毐却故意不去理会，只是继续逗弄着口中已经硬挺起来的乳首，拉扯吸吮，将之弄得红肿不堪。极大的落差感让嬴政满是水汽的眼中不禁透出几分欲求。

 

嫪毐双手动作虽重，力道却掌握得极好，将嬴政的臀瓣掐出些情色的指印，但又不会太疼，十指时不时探入间隙，装作不经意地触碰到那隐蔽的穴口，感受那处因自己的动作一瞬间地紧缩。从这反应便知怀中少年确实青涩得可以。想到自己将是第一个尝到这绝妙滋味的人，嫪毐心中不免欣喜万分。

 

他将手指附上那紧闭的穴口，果不其然那处又是一缩。嫪毐以指尖轻抚穴口处的褶皱，满意地听见嬴政发出几声极轻的低吟，随后他便加重力道，在那处按压、揉搓起来，不出所料地引起对方一声惊呼。

 

“啊——”

 

穴口的褶皱被粗鲁地摩擦的瞬间，嬴政只觉脑中一道白光闪过。他未尝过情欲，不知那处竟能产生这般剧烈的快感，他有些羞赧地想要躲开，却又本能地对那美妙的感觉产生更多的向往。嫪毐的手指只是在穴口处，嬴政不禁难耐地想象起若是那灵活的手指进入他的身体，又是怎样的感觉。这样一想，后穴内部似乎因这隐隐生出些渴望而觉得有些空虚，这感觉让他羞得双颊酡红。

 

嬴政的呻吟勾得嫪毐心里的欲火蹭蹭上涨，他于是将嬴政扶上了浴池边上躺下，以便他对那后穴进行拓张。待他将对方修长的双腿分开，竟发现嬴政双腿间的玉柱未经爱抚便已经高高挺立起来。淡粉的柱身证明眼前的君王确是处子之身，那不断自铃口溢出的液体可见方才的动作给他带来了极大的快感。

 

嫪毐不禁心想，虽说未经情事，但仅仅从按揉后穴入口的动作便能得到如此欢愉，秦王的身体未免太过敏感。且后庭本不是寻常男子获得快感的渠道，嬴政竟能这般得趣，莫非这高高在上的秦王，生了个天生适合被男人玩弄的身体？

 

嫪毐隐隐起了点试探之心，遂决定不去抚慰嬴政下身挺立的欲望，直接向那绯红穴口舔去。

 

穴口被那软热的舌尖拨弄的瞬间，嬴政惊得猛地弹起腰身，两腿下意识地想要合拢，却又被嫪毐抓了腿弯将双腿压向两边。这淫靡至极的前戏使他羞耻得几乎要控制不住地流下泪来，扭身想要逃离，却因为嫪毐的手控着双腿，下身难以动作。

 

嫪毐舔过那不断颤抖的褶皱，满意地听到几声带着哭腔的极细的呻吟，随后深入进去，以津液润滑那干涩紧窒的甬道。

 

“啊……”嬴政能清晰地感觉到内壁被灵活的舌尖不断戳刺、逗弄着，搔刮过内里的褶皱，他夹紧了穴口想要阻止，但那舌又湿又滑，如何能拦得住，想要挣扎，却早已酥软得没了力气。异样的快感渐渐强烈，向下腹涌去，这陌生的感觉让嬴政有些恐惧，不由地喊道：“不要……嫪毐……停、停下……啊！”

 

嫪毐只觉身前的人臀肉一紧，穴口瞬间收缩到将他的舌夹得生疼。他抽身一看，才发现嬴政竟是被他舔弄着后穴便泄了出来。

 

只见躺在身下的少年眼角含泪，红唇欲滴，肩颈、胸口遍布浅色印迹，乳首红肿着挺立起来仿佛待采的朱果，腹间满是方才泻出的白浊和透明腺液的混合物，双腿无力地张开。以往在他面前高高在上的人，如今摆出一副任人鱼肉的模样，嫪毐顿时觉得下腹欲火翻涌，舌根干燥得几乎喷出火来。那一向冷情的秦王沉迷于情欲的样子，竟是这般惑人，纵使对方真的是披着秦王皮囊采集精气的艳鬼，他也认了。

 

嫪毐再向嬴政双腿之间看去，只见那绯红的穴口已被舔得有些柔软，不再像先前那般紧绷，随着嬴政呼吸的节奏颤抖收缩，穴口处被他的唾液润泽得泛着水光，让人错觉是因为情动而流出的淫液。嫪毐心中一动，不禁想要看看那诱人的洞口内部是什么样子，遂将两手食指插入，不顾嬴政的惊呼，撑开了那处。

 

嬴政尚沉浸于高潮余韵中，只隐约感觉到嫪毐投在自己股间的视线，隐蔽的地方被这般直勾勾地盯着看，虽然羞得不行，却也提不起力气去阻止。之后便感觉到对方竟然撑开了自己后穴去查看内部。

 

纵使嫪毐贵为长信侯，说到底也只不过是一个宦官，而身为一国之君的自己，正被这个自己一向看不起的人压在身下肆意狎玩，甚至被从那羞耻的后方入口窥视身体内部，最私密的地方就这么毫无保留地暴露在那双贪婪的眼前，嬴政觉得嫪毐那热辣的视线仿佛要将内壁灼伤，而后热度顺着肠道直上，一路烧到心肺。他又羞又恼，但同时心中却莫名地升起一股病态的快意——  
此时的他，仿佛已经不是那高高在上的秦王，而是和那些他一直不耻的投机之人一般，为达目的甚至不惜以自己的身体作为筹码。或者说，他明明是秦王，却在做着寻常娼妓的勾当——张开双腿，任自己高贵的身体在下贱的假宦身下化为一汪情欲的水，放肆地婉转呻吟。这种巨大的落差在快感的催化下转换为身体和心灵上的空虚，让他即使感觉羞耻却也不想挣扎，放任自己堕入这病态欲望的深渊。

 

嫪毐看着面前那被自己的两指撑开无法闭合的穴口，内里鲜红的内壁隐隐可见，看得他舌根发痒，几乎按捺不住冲动想要直接挺身进入那诱人的后穴。但他深知自己性器粗壮，若是前戏有了半点马虎，嬴政这雏儿的身体必然会撕裂受伤。

 

嫪毐深吸几口气，勉强忍住胸中翻涌的欲火，将手指深入被撑开的隐隐颤抖的穴口，抚上内里不停收缩的内壁，随后两手以不同的节奏在那甬道中轻轻抽插起来。

 

先前后穴入口处被撑开，嬴政只觉甬道深处似乎隐隐有些空虚，让他难耐不已，却又不知该如何缓解。现下得嫪毐的手指插入，仿佛填补上了心中的缺口，使得他感到一阵难以言喻的满足感。可随着那手指的律动渐渐被适应，心底深处那缺口似乎更大了。嫪毐的动作实在太温柔，小心翼翼得有些过分了。嬴政心想。他想要那手指能粗暴些，狠狠地深入他的身体内部，只有这样才能抚慰那莫名的骚动和渴求。

 

他几乎花去了所有的神智才成功地阻止自己将手伸向下身，却又不好意思直接开口要求嫪毐快些，只是以哭泣一般的口气道：“嫪毐……不要、不要这样……好难受……”

 

嫪毐哪想到嬴政对手指的进入适应得如此快、现下已经开始欲求不满，只道是弄疼了他，本来就不大的动作更是放缓了，还抽出了一指。“抱歉，很疼么？”

 

“不是，不是……”嬴政几乎要被难耐的欲求感逼疯了。为何会疼？难道寻常都是会觉得疼的么？为何他不但不疼，反而想要更多？嬴政暗道，莫非自己的身体要比寻常人淫荡得多？但他此时已没有心思细想，对情欲的渴求已经占据大脑中属于理智的部分。他不禁扭着腰迎合嫪毐手指的动作，想要将其吞入更多。“你再……进来些……”

 

嫪毐此时才反应过来，嬴政根本不是疼，而是想要更多。看着对方那急切的样子，嫪毐一反方才的小心翼翼，直接并了三根手指，猛地插入那炽热的甬道。他的动作果然满足了身前的人——只见嬴政发出一声有些嘶哑的满足的叹息，腰身因剧烈的快感猛地弓起、随后又软了下去，双腿稍稍往两旁收了一些，显然是为了更方便他手上动作。

 

嫪毐此生阅女无数，冷艳的，放荡的，青涩的，他都见过，可面前的少年竟是结合了以上所有——于人之前那拒人千里之外的淡漠，初尝情欲时的生涩，食髓知味之后的欲求，竟然在这个仙人般清冷得让人不忍染指的秦王身上得以共存。原来，那冷情冷性的神秘面纱之下，是天生的尤物。

 

想到这里，他不免有些庆幸——庆幸嬴政平时的高高在上难以接近。不然，这般媚骨，或许就等不到他来品尝了。

 

心中激动，嫪毐手上的动作就不由地大了起来。手指在早已适应的甬道内以极快的速度律动起来，插入时齐根没入，抽出时只余一个指节隐隐扣在穴口处。每一个进出都能带起淫靡的水声，想来是那敏感至极的甬道内分泌的液体。嬴政已经被过度的欢愉刺激得失语，快感自尾椎顺着脊柱汹涌上来，如浪潮般将他的理智彻底倾覆，他的世界仿佛只剩下后穴内部动作的手指。

 

心知仅是三只手指的扩张还不足以让那甬道适应自己的尺寸，嫪毐遂将嬴政扶起靠入自己怀里，嬴政腰肢早已酥软，仿若无骨般贴着嫪毐的胸膛。嫪毐双手垫在嬴政臀下将他托起，随后两手各并了三只手指插入那柔软的后穴。

 

这一动作刺激得嬴政猛地高高扬起脖颈，欢愉的泪水自瞪大的眼角滑落。甬道内传来一瞬的满胀感，但因着那手指的力是向着两边的，本已被填满的后穴又被那离心的力道撑出了缝隙。但嬴政尚不及感受那间隙带来的空虚，甬道内的手指便动作了起来。灵活的手指不停地变换角度按揉着柔软的内壁，偶尔碰到让他反应极大的地方，便在那处集中力道抠挖起来，引得他不断地拔高呻吟，几乎要尖叫出声，肠壁也因外物刺激的动作分泌出更多的液体。那手指仿佛也渐渐地掏空了嬴政的灵魂，让他愈觉空虚，不由自主地沉入无边的快感中。腰身虽然酸软不已，但还是不由地绷成一张拉紧的弓，四肢紧紧攀附着身前的嫪毐，仿佛那是情欲浪潮中唯一的救命稻草。

 

琢磨着应该已经差不多了，嫪毐缓缓退出在甬道内抽插的手指，那内壁紧紧吸附上来，仿佛在对他的离去进行挽留。他握着嬴政的手，将少年的手掌附上他下身高涨的欲望，道：“陛下，臣可以进去了么？”这话一出口，嫪毐便觉心中隐隐浮起一股违背伦常的快感——是的，对方是他的陛下。他嫪毐，身为臣子，正把堂堂秦王压在身下、当成娼妓一般对待，即将以自己那丑陋的欲望贯穿对方高贵的身体；而反观秦王，凤眸迷离，如玉面颊满是被情欲潮水席卷过的潮红，平时的冷硬早已化为缠绵的绕指柔。没有什么能比眼下的事情更能满足一个男人的征服欲。

 

嬴政仿佛被手中物事的温度烫了手般缩了一下。他朝嫪毐的下身看去，不免发出一声低低的惊呼——嫪毐身材并不高大，且相貌清秀，光从外表，根本无法相信嫪毐下身的尺寸竟如此惊人。粗比儿臂的柱身是成熟的深色，且越往顶部颜色越深，怒张的龟菱几乎跟拳头一般大小。

 

嫪毐看着嬴政面上难掩的惊异，明显是讶异于他的下身尺寸，不免有些得意。未经人事的嬴政不知，但他是知晓的——此时他的下身虽然涨红，却是因为平日里阅人无数才看起来颜色深了些，并不是因为达到完全状态。只是他这话儿确实天赋异禀，故此时虽然还是半吊子，尺寸和硬度却已经十分可观。若待这孽根完全挺立起来，只会比这粗壮硬挺许多，便是经验丰富的风尘女子也不见得吃得消。不过以嬴政这极富潜质的身子……嫪毐不由地扫了眼嬴政那方才泄了身，又因为被手指逗弄后庭而早已挺立起来、正汩汩流出透明腺液的下身。想必能够承受得住他这宝贝的攻势。

 

嬴政看着面前那明显超出他想象的物事，比起对当初做出的自荐枕席的决定感到后悔，心中更多的是对这东西能否进入下身那狭窄入口的质疑。那么大，真的能进去么？脑海中不禁浮现出这巨大的硬挺在自己身体里横冲直撞的场面。这尺寸可观的龟菱猛地捣入他甬道最深处，偶尔撞击在他穴内敏感之处，引起一阵痉挛……

 

嬴政惊觉自己竟然只是看着嫪毐的下身，便开始不由自主地幻想那物事进入自己身体之后的场面，顿感自己淫荡至极，面上绯红迅速烧至耳根，不由地偏过头，不愿再看那对着自己高高挺立的欲望。

 

嫪毐看嬴政的反应，知他心里已默许自己继续下去，便将下身抵上了那柔软的、毫无反抗的穴口。面前的君王虽然撇开了目光，但仍旧难掩面上隐隐的期待之色，遂一个挺身，将自己送入那火热的甬道。

 

“啊——”

 

随着嬴政一声拔高的呻吟，嫪毐终于如愿以偿地感受到了那甬道内的绝妙。虽然现下还只是进入了性器的顶端，但已经足够让他感受到那被包裹得恰到好处的紧致。

 

嫪毐没有尝过男子的滋味，他不知道是不是后庭的感觉都是这般，但他可以发誓，嬴政的滋味比他曾经拥有过的所有女子都要好上太多！那是一种让他欲罢不能的美妙——细致如丝缎的内壁紧紧吸附着他，柔软又紧致的甬道随着嬴政喘息的节奏收缩，像一张贪婪的口在温柔地吸吮，仿佛是在邀请他进入深处。嫪毐迫不及待地想要挖掘那后穴内更多的甜蜜，但所幸他还未忘记身下之人是初承欢愉的秦王，关切地询问道：“陛下感觉如何？臣可弄疼了您？”

 

嬴政此时正在拼命地适应体内那从未有过的满胀感——虽然穴口在进入之前已经经过充分拓张，也有了充分的心理准备，但在一瞬间容纳下如此巨大的性器还是有些勉强。但比起疼痛，更多的是难以言喻的满足感和对之后将会发生之事的莫名期待，这种感觉充斥着嬴政的大脑，让他已经失去了思考的能力。疼？其实并不是很疼，相反地，舒服得有些过分。大概他的身体真的很淫荡。嬴政这么想着。幸好，这个淫荡的自己，并不是展现在那个人面前。

 

嫪毐见对方没有回应自己，但看那迷离的眼神和难耐地蹙起的眉，猜想方才的进入应该是没有给他带来太大的疼痛，遂动了动腰身，尺寸可观的龟菱就着已经进入的深度顶着内壁绕了一圈，引出嬴政一阵颤栗和难掩欢愉的低吟。随后，他掐着嬴政的双臀，将对方的下身往自己的方向送，同时，狠狠一个挺身，粗长的分身齐根没入那火热销魂的甬道。

 

嫪毐的性器尺寸实在太大，以至于他不用费心去调整角度，便可以霸道地碾压过嬴政后穴内所有的敏感点，直顶入最深处。嬴政只觉得强烈的快感从尾椎处直冲入大脑，那早已至临界的分身便泄了出来。

 

身下之人竟是又一次在无人爱抚欲望的情况下泄了身，嫪毐不禁好奇，这敏感至极的后穴，仅仅是吞了他的欲望，便可获得这般快感，若是他在这甬道内冲撞起来，又会如何？这么想着，嫪毐将紧紧扣着嬴政的腿跟，封住对方一会儿可能的挣扎，随后趁着君王尚未从顶峰落下，以极快的速度、极大的力道律动起来。

 

“啊……啊！”身体内的浪潮还未完全褪去，便迅速迎来了一波又一波欢愉，只一瞬之间便超越了嬴政所能承受的极限，他觉得体内积聚的快感已经要将他撕成碎片，本能地想要躲避，但双腿被嫪毐十指扣住，再加上体内那物事实在太过巨大，他就像被钉在了情欲浪潮中一叶扁舟上，只能任由自己被席卷至比顶点更高的浪尖。“不要……不行了……啊啊！”

 

只听嬴政的呻吟突然拔高至几近尖叫，双腿和腰肢痉挛般剧烈地颤抖了几下，穴口也收缩至前所未有的紧窒。而与此同时，那方才发泄过的下身颤了颤，猛地从顶端喷出大量透明澄清的液体，将满是红潮的胸口和腹间打湿大片。

 

嫪毐为这从未见过的景象愣住了，他抚上嬴政的胸口，指尖触到的液体并不同于泄身时的白浊，澄澈，且不黏腻，更像是寻常男子下身兴奋时前端溢出的腺液。嫪毐看向嬴政，只见身前的少年双眼水雾氤氲，殷红的双唇间仍不时地泻出腻人的呻吟，腰身和股间仍在轻微痉挛着，显然是一副余韵未歇的模样。嫪毐虽没与男子行过这事，但这想来必不会是寻常男子达到顶峰的方式，或许面前的君王于情事上当真天赋异禀。想到这里，嫪毐像是想要证实什么似的，再次狠狠地冲刺起来。

 

随着嫪毐的动作，嬴政再度尖叫起来，下身以嫪毐的抽插相同的节奏持续喷出那不知名的液体，源源不断。这淫靡的景象让嫪毐看得双目赤红。

 

嬴政此时已接近崩溃，欢愉的泪水自眼角不断地流下，呻吟一声高过一声，直将嗓音扯地嘶哑，腰身剧烈动作着想要逃离那已经超过承受极限的愉悦，可一切的反抗只会在下一瞬被又一波更为强烈的欢愉击溃。这异样的高潮产生的快感远远大于先前的泄身。若说泄身的快感是以线型自尾椎直逼大脑，眼下这高潮产生的欢愉则是以整个盆腔为中心产生的巨大浪潮，席卷过他的腹间，使他不由自主地痉挛抽搐，而后又传至四肢百骸，直击灵魂，将他的身体和神智都化为一汪情欲的水。

 

嫪毐看着眼前完全沉浸于快感之中的嬴政，双眼中欲火熊熊，他只觉得全身的筋络都在燃烧，热得他已经再也无法像先前那般游刃有余，只不停地朝那甬道更深处挺进，想要挖掘出那绝妙之处更多的甜美。嬴政的后穴内壁因连续不断的异样高潮而紧缩至极限，吸附、挤压着他的性器，似乎要将他推挤出去，但他仗着下身硬挺非常，只是霸道地突破那重重阻滞，巨大的龟菱挤开层层软肉，毫不留情地碾压过所有的敏感之处，一次又一次狠狠地捣入毫无防备的最深处。嬴政那欲仙欲死的模样带给嫪毐的是身心上的双重满足——他粗暴地扯下了那一直笼罩着嬴政的淡漠冷情的面纱，用最原始的方式引出了与那禁欲高贵的外表和气质极不相符的淫荡与妩媚——那是一个偏要与外表作对的、仅仅是逗弄后方就可以产生剧烈快感的敏感身体，一个有着一国之君的身份、却天生适合被男人狎玩的身体。嫪毐大逆不道地想。比起“天生尤物”，还有一个更适合的词可以形容这位高高在上的秦王——“淫兽”。

 

一想到秦王被自己冠以这样一个淫荡又粗俗的形容词，嫪毐心底油然而生一股难以言喻的兴奋，那本已十分可观的性器尺寸便随之胀大了一圈，终于达到了完全挺起的状态。也由此引得嬴政发出一声难耐的低吟——本就已经满胀的穴口，竟又被强行撑开了些。那欲望实在太粗又太长，嬴政觉得自己的脏器都被顶得移了位，仿佛那物事只消再往前一顶，就可以将他彻底贯穿。

 

被填满至极限的甬道与自己的孽根贴合得不留一丝缝隙，嫪毐试着将欲望抽出一些，那紧紧吸附着他的鲜红壁肉便被带了出来，这景致给他带来极大的视觉冲击；他再往前一个挺身，性器便再次齐根没入紧窒的穴内，刺激得身下人又是一声呻吟。嫪毐不由地伸出手，抚上嬴政随着喘息的节奏起伏的小腹。少年这瘦削的身体，紧窒的甬道，竟真的完全吞下了他那粗长的孽根，且经由他的抽插获得了前所未有的极致快感。他又将手探至两人紧密贴合的地方，摩挲那似乎已经被撑开到极限、平滑得一丝褶皱也无的穴口，轻轻按压那一圈柔软又有力的肌肉，引得嬴政无措地急促了喘息。

 

嫪毐揽着嬴政早已酥软无力的腰，引导他的双手环上自己的肩，将早已深深沉浸在情欲中任凭摆布的少年搂入怀中，随后扣着那略嫌瘦削的腰身，狠狠挺入那柔软的甬道中。

 

“呃啊——”

 

眼下嬴政是整个人挂在嫪毐身上的，重力使他自然地往下坠去，但双手酸软得根本无力攀住嫪毐的肩，唯一的着力点便只剩下那仿佛热烫又坚硬的火楔一般钉入他下身的性器，这样的姿势使得那物事能够毫不费力地挺进到最深处。嫪毐的冲撞非常有力，每次都将嬴政的身体整个顶起，但那扣着他腰侧的双手却死死地将他固定在原处，被动地承受一次又一次几乎将他身体贯穿的力道。

 

甬道中每一处敏感的角落被不停地碾压摩擦，强烈的快感源源不断，嬴政已经不再如先前那般对这美妙到让人失控的感觉不安地想要逃避，而是彻底地食髓知味。他已经在不知不觉间无师自通地摆动腰身去迎合嫪毐的律动，嫪毐每次抽出时都会退出到只余顶端一小部分抵在穴口，他会不由自主地收缩甬道，下意识地想要挽留那给他带来无尽欢愉的性器，同时发出难耐的低吟；随后嫪毐会狠狠挺入，这时嬴政会在尖叫出声的同时，将腰身下沉，尽力放松自己，以期那让他欲罢不能的硬挺能长驱直入直捣深处；而后嫪毐的性器深入到两人紧密贴合得不能再寸进分毫，他会发出一声餍足的叹息。

 

嬴政的下身夹在两人温暖的腹间摩擦着，透明的腺液自顶端汩汩流出，将嬴政的股间浸得湿滑，再因着嫪毐抽插的动作飞溅而起，肉体拍击的声音夹着濡湿的水声，听在耳里更觉淫靡不堪，令人欲血贲张。

 

“啊——”

 

随着一声尖叫，嬴政达到了不知是今夜的第几次高潮，已经数次泄身的欲望无法出精，高潮被延长至极限，直到终于有几滴稀薄的液体从顶端挤出，才堪堪自顶峰落下。嬴政无力地瘫软在嫪毐怀中，他的腰身酸痛不已，但还是会不由自主地随着嫪毐的抽插摆动；后穴也已经又酥又麻，但还是会因为那不断的摩擦产生剧烈的快感。这欢爱的时间实在太长，但嫪毐还只泄了一次，如今那硬挺仍然气势不减地在他的甬道内征伐。嬴政有些担心自己可能撑不到嫪毐再一次射出，便会因为承受不住过多的快感而昏死过去。

 

嫪毐也感觉到了嬴政因无精可出而引起的高潮延长，先前嬴政每当攀至顶峰，后穴会在那一刹那间剧烈的收缩；而方才，那绝妙的感觉明显地延长了，紧缩的内壁绞得他欲罢不能，让嫪毐向往不已。嫪毐虽不甚清楚其中道理，但下意识地觉得这延长必是与无法出精有关，心想嬴政既已泄尽了精水，那处于顶峰的时间必定只会一次比一次长，那销魂蚀骨的收缩吮吸也会持续得一次比一次久。

 

为了能够快些找回那个让他欲罢不能的极致感觉，嫪毐不再每次都直入穴心，而是退出了大半性器，以龟菱狠狠摩擦嬴政体内那最要命的地方，在那甬道被刺激得痉挛般紧缩起来的时候才猛地顶入，满足下饥渴的深处。

 

那靠近肠道的腺体今夜才初经调教，却出乎意料地敏感，仅仅是以性器在甬道内横冲直撞、偶尔擦过便能让其兴奋不已，眼下更是直接被予以专注的逗弄，嬴政本已有些麻木的神智再度迎来前所未有的更强烈的快感，让他几乎要招架不住，因长时间大张而酸软的腿跟因快感不断地轻微抽搐，嘶哑的嗓子止不住地撕扯出呻吟，无力的四肢不由自主地攀紧嫪毐，终于在一次贯穿下再度达到那无法出精的高潮。

 

甬道内的剧烈收缩比前几次的时间都长，也更有力。很难想象怀中少年明明已经脱力的身体，在内部竟还能达到这般销魂的紧窒。嫪毐搂紧嬴政，终于在那紧缚感下再次释放出来。一股并不算少量的白浊击上甬道内性器无法触及的更深处，引得嬴政一阵的颤栗。

 

又抽插了几下，确定这一道精已经射尽，嫪毐虽然未感疲累——以他的能力，他完全可以再来几次——但身前的少年必然承受不住更多。因此，固然被那湿热的甬道包裹着的感觉非常美妙，嫪毐还是缓缓退了出来，顺便在那最是敏感的地方狠狠摩擦几下，不出所料地让身前人又是一串惊叫。

 

嫪毐扶着嬴政，让浑身无力的君王在浴池边上躺下，再毫不费力地将那修长的双腿打开——嬴政此时身体乏力，只得任由嫪毐摆弄，纵使嫪毐真的不顾他疲累、想要再来一次，他也无力阻止。但所幸嫪毐念着此次是嬴政初夜，并不打算作过多的索求，如今这般举动，只是想要查看嬴政的后穴是否撕裂罢了。

 

待嫪毐看向君王大张的双腿间的景致，却还是险些忍不住真的将对方再要一次——被扩张到了极限的后穴尚未完全合拢，只堪堪闭合到可容纳三指进出的大小，无力地收缩着；初次承欢的穴口并无撕裂，但也因为过度的摩擦而红肿不已，内壁甚至隐隐有些往外翻出，鲜红充血的内里毫无保留地暴露在空气中；最让嫪毐觉得欲火熊熊的，是自那殷红后穴中不断流出的浊液。那是他注入嬴政身体内的白浊和一些透明稀薄的液体混合在一起的，或许是抽插间被他的性器送入甬道内的精前腺液，也或许是那敏感的内壁自行分泌的润滑液体。

 

嫪毐不禁想到，此时君王的体内，兴许被灌满了这样的液体。他不由地伸出手，并了三根手指猛地插入那惑人的穴口，有些粗莽地抠挖起来，果不其然地听到内里传来清晰的水声，更多的液体因他的动作自手指和穴口的缝隙间溢出，溅上嬴政的股间，或是顺着他的手腕流下，淫靡得不行。

 

“呃……”嬴政难耐地呻吟着。嫪毐的手指正正抵在他甬道内那最是敏感的地方，剧烈的快感随着嫪毐抠挖的动作汹涌而来，纵使他的身体疲惫不堪，但已经食髓知味的后庭却还是传来了空虚的感觉。他虽然知道自己绝对承受不住再一次欢好，但还是不由自主地将双腿向两侧张开了些，邀请之意显而易见。

 

嫪毐将身下之人的动作看在眼里，下腹猛地又窜起一股欲火，心中暗道这秦王的后穴当真是贪婪又淫荡，手中动作不免大了起来，勾着指尖狠狠摩擦那处柔滑的内壁，逗弄那敏感的腺体。

 

嬴政因着那处的刺激惊叫连连，不一会儿便腰身猛地一颤，绷紧了身体，哭叫着再一次达到高潮。

 

嫪毐看着面前急促喘息着的嬴政，再也忍不住欲望，他将挺起的欲望抵在那一张一合的穴口处，挺身进入那承受了一整夜他无度征伐的甬道，熟悉的紧致感再度袭来；随后猛地挺腰冲入直抵穴心深处，粗大的性器将后穴内的浊液尽数挤出，饥渴又空虚的甬道被填满带来的难以言喻的满足感让嬴政不禁嘶哑着声音发出餍足的呻吟。

 

嫪毐俯身吻住眼前那绯红惑人的唇，将那急促的喘息堵在唇齿之间，感受到身下人似是自然而然地抬起双手揽住了他的肩颈，心底不禁油然升起一股满足和自得。嫪毐心情愉悦地勾着君王那柔软的舌，肆意汲取甜美的津液。他不禁想到两人欢好之前嬴政的请求。若是取了吕不韦老贼的命，便能得这般美妙的人儿侍于床笫，何乐而不为？

 

-完-


End file.
